


I'm Not Ready To Say Goodnight

by vulcanarmr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Hunter Claire Novak, I MISS THEM OK, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaia Nieves Lives, Lesbian Claire Novak, Light Angst, POV Claire Novak, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Short One Shot, but we didn't get one, i wanted to see their reunion after 15x12, so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanarmr/pseuds/vulcanarmr
Summary: "It's kind of funny, really, in some twisted way. Kaia was a dreamwalker, and now all Claire can dream about is her."~~~Claire still hasn't heard that Kaia's alive when she gets back to Sioux Falls, and the two meet again for the first time in two years.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 32





	I'm Not Ready To Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at four in the morning and has the sudden inspiration to start writing this because i'm kinda mad we didn't get a dreamhunter reunion after 15x12, so here we are!! i just really miss claire and kaia and wish we got to see more of them. i hope you enjoy this, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> title from eyelids by pvris

It’s late when Claire gets back to Jody’s place. Or early. Early’s probably more accurate. But who cares, really. She’s back. She’s tired. Everything will probably hurt in the morning, but it doesn’t matter. It won’t hurt as much as the fact that the lead on a dark cloaked woman was a bust. It won't hurt as much as knowing that she travelled all that way for nothing.

It won't hurt as much as remembering that Kaia’s gone and that Claire hasn’t been able to do anything about it for two years.

_Kaia._

She lets her bag drop by the door, huffing out a breath and pushing her hair out of her face as she stares at the ground and makes her way to her bedroom. She collapses in bed immediately, staying face down in the pillows for a moment, before slowly turning to look up at the ceiling. She doesn’t bother changing. Or even kicking off her shoes. She’s too tired. But ironically, when she closes her eyes, she can’t sleep, either. Not that she minds that, necessarily. Because the only thing she remembers dreaming of anymore is seeing Kaia again. It's kind of funny, really, in some twisted way. Kaia was a dreamwalker, and now all Claire can dream about is her. She always dreams that they’re on the porch, that Kaia never really died, that she’s safe. Claire always hugs her in the dreams, but Kaia never hugs back. She wakes up after that, every time. And Kaia’s always gone.

_Kaia._

She doesn’t know what to do now, so she just stares at the ceiling like it will give her answers. She used to cry after following up leads like this and finding nothing. But not anymore. She’s used to it now. Mostly. She knows it doesn’t make much sense, she didn’t know Kaia very long. But Claire thinks she was on her way to falling in love with her, and picturing Kaia’s face when she smiled can still make her cry even when she’s feeling numb sometimes. She won’t imagine that now, though. She _won’t._

The first slivers of daylight creep onto the ceiling after a few hours, and Claire finally draws her eyes away from the ceiling and to the alarm clock on her nightstand. She waits until the digits read six in the morning, and then she sits up. She blinks a few times as she does, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment, before letting it out quickly. She sits there for a few seconds, then reaches under her pillow to make sure the knife in its sheath is still there. In case the Kaia from the other world ever comes here. She’ll be ready.

She stands up and leaves her room, boots thudding faintly against the floor as she makes her back to the front door and to the porch of the house. She sits down there, and she remembers when she and Kaia sat here and talked about scars, and when they both _smiled..._

Claire hasn’t genuinely smiled in a while.

And she still won’t let herself think of Kaia’s smile now, because she doesn’t want to cry. She’s tired of crying. Of not getting anywhere. She just wants her back, and she knows she can’t have her back, so she’ll hunt down her killer instead. And she knows it’ll hurt like hell to kill other-Kaia, because she looks just like _her_ Kaia, but she doesn’t care. She’ll know deep down that she avenged her. Maybe she’ll find more peace then.

The door behind her opens, and she doesn’t look to see who’s coming out. It’s probably Jody, here to ask how it went, blah blah blah. Claire doesn’t want to talk about it. It always goes the same way, anyway, so she doesn’t know why Jody asks. To try and be comforting, probably. It doesn’t exactly work. “Claire…” Jody’s voice says, confirming Claire’s suspicions. She still doesn’t turn to look.

“Not dead yet,” she answers. “Lead was a bust, though.”

“Claire.” The voice that says her name for the second time isn’t Jody’s. And despite two years having gone by, she recognizes that voice. She stands and turns around, and she sees her.

_Kaia._

Her first instinct is to smile, but she knows this can’t be real. It’s either a dream or other-Kaia, evil-Kaia, _murderer-Kaia._ Claire’s a hunter, she knows that, so she doesn’t waste time in pushing not-Kaia against the wall, arm across her throat. “What is she doing here?” she hisses, glancing at Jody. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you?”

Jody looks concerned, and she pulls Claire back, causing her to step away slightly. “Claire, it’s _her,”_ she says, and Claire doesn’t understand for a moment. “It’s Kaia.”

Claire stares at her, like she’s trying to process the information. Like Jody might give some sign that it’s not true. But she doesn’t. Claire then slowly turns her head to Kaia. And she looks into her eyes. Like the very first time they met. And she sees. It’s not other-Kaia. It’s her Kaia. It’s _Kaia._ She’s pulling her close before she can think of anything else. All she can think of is that Kaia’s back. She’s alive. She’s okay, and she’s _here._ Claire’s terrified this is a dream, like all the other dreams. But she soon knows it isn’t. Because Kaia’s holding her, too. It’s not one sided, it’s not a vision that will disappear like all the others. It’s real.

Kaia pulls back after what seems like forever, but not enough that Claire has to unwrap her arms from around her. She’s still close. They stare at each other. Claire sees the smile. And even though she said she wouldn’t cry today, she lets tears fall. She doesn’t really have time to think about stopping them. She doesn’t have time to think about anything. All she cares about is that Kaia’s back and she’s here with her. Everything else is white noise. She forgets Jody’s even there as she leans forward slowly, and then she’s kissing Kaia’s lips, as gently as she can. Kaia kisses back.

When they pull back, they're both smiling. Both crying, too, but it feels so good to smile. Actually smile. Claire makes a silent reminder to ask Jody what happened later, but for now, it doesn’t matter.

Kaia is here.

Kaia is safe.

_Kaia._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked that short little oneshot!!
> 
> have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
